corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiko Niwa
To see Aiko's canon appearances, go here. - C0 = - 2U = }} |kanji = 丹羽 亜衣子 （にわ あいこ） |roumaji = ''Niwa Aiko |nickname = Ai (あいちゃん Ai-chan) |sex = Female |height = 162 cm / 5'4" |weight = 46 kg / 101.2 lbs |birthdate = November 3rd (Scorpio) |blood = AB type |age = 17 years old |occupation = High school student |grade = 12th grade |class = 3-5 |status = Alive |school = Paulownia Academy High School |family = Mother (Overseas) Father (Overseas) Kuon (Older sister) |voice = Rikako Yamaguchi }} is one of main characters during Corpse Party: Blood Drive, first introduced in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows light novel. She's a student of Paulownia Academy High School's classroom 3-5 and the younger sister of Kuon Niwa. She is one of the three survivors of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Aiko is a teenage girl of above average height and below average weight. She has long, black hair with light blue highlights. Two blue ribbons are tied in it. Aiko seems to have an interesting fashion sense, wearing a gold necklace with a pink gem, and a short purple yukata with a red skirt underneath. She wears geta with long stockings tied with light blue ribbons. She is also occasionally seen wearing Paulownia Academy High School female uniform. Personality Aiko is an intelligence agent with an interest in spiritual items and money. As a successful young lady, she gives off a façade of cheerfulness, but underneath she is just greedy. As described by the closest person she has to a friend, Aiko is a gossip interested in other people's private lives, using her spiritual powers her to her advantage in order to manipulate other people and find out more about them. With all of her customers, Aiko exchanges information, but they must give her money in return, or a supernatural item of equal value. She turns dark when people do not fulfill their promises to her and seeks vengeance on them in harsh ways. Despite this, her characteristics are not as degraded as Magari Mizuki's, as she does have genuine care for the few friends that she has and mourns for their deaths and she feels sympathy for Sachiko Shinozaki. She is the younger sister of Kuon Niwa and often shows her anger towards her sister's controlling nature. Plot Corpse Party D2 series : Main article: Aiko Niwa (CPD2). Aiko appears as one of the main characters in Corpse Party D2: The Dragon Mask. A graduate of Paulownia Academy who emits a strong spiritual aura. After graduating from high school, she started a blog regarding paranormal activity and offered her services as a paranormal information broker. Just when some people thought she was shaping up to be a rival to Naho Saenoki, Aiko's blog stopped updating and her information services disappeared. The blog has since returned alongside a new consulting service, but Aiko is no longer considered to be in the same league as Naho. Other Appearances : Aiko doesn't make any appearances in any fan-works on the wikia. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Alive